


1912

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes (ACD / Retirement Era)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, RMS Titanic, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>NOTE: This entry has been moved into the "Drabbles - Sherlock Holmes" title, Chapter 2.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1912

**Author's Note:**

> In observation of an infamous anniversary.

"Sherlock Holmes!" the old man shouted over the rail. "Take it to Sherlock Holmes, in Sussex!"

The pregnant woman to whom he'd given his seat spoke no English, and he no Italian. But the little girl on her mother's lap clutched the watch he'd given her, looking up at him with wide dark eyes as their lifeboat descended into the freezing Atlantic. "Sherlock Holmes," she called. "Sussex."

Dr. John Watson closed his eyes and leaned against the rail, heedless of the cries and panic around him. At least his fate would not be one last mystery for his poor friend.


End file.
